


My Regrets, Your Pain

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bullying, Caring Pop Tate, Cheryl Blossom Being an Asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gentle Pop Tate, Guilt, Hal Cooper is the Black Hood, Harassment, Helpful Pop Tate, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kevin Keller Beaten Up, Kevin Keller Bullied, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Feels Guilty, Kevin Keller Harassed, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs Help, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Scared, Kevin Keller raped, M/M, Nice Reggie Mantle, Pop Tate Is Such a Gentle Soul!!!!, Pop Tate Protective, Protective Reggie Mantle, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Crying, Reggie Mantle Hurt, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Punishment, Soft Reggie Mantle, The Black Hood, Tom Keller Feels Guilty, Tom Keller Good Dad, Tom Keller Good Parent, Tom Keller Protective, Writing on Skin, Writing on someone’s body, Writing on the Body, beaten up, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Tom Keller was being harassed because people believed It was his fault that Midge Klump got killed. That’s fine, he can take It and he blames himself too. But when people start taking their anger and revenge on his kid and harassing Kevin physically, sexually, and emotionally that’s where Tom draws the line!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews & Pop Tate, Kevin Keller & Pop Tate, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Regrets, Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks for the help Aut189

Kevin was filled with anger the minute he saw Cheryl’s story on his dad that morning. The minute he got to the school he stormed Into the gym and over to Cheryl. 

Kevin: Cheryl, what the Hell Is this?!

Cheryl stood up

Cheryl: Kevin. No doubt you read my piece In The Register

Kevin: I did! And I demand a retraction. You’re smearing my dad!

Cheryl scoffed

Cheryl: Let’s unpack that. Your dad has been Incompetent since the beginning of time. And, now that more bodies are dropping, he needs to step down. Lady Justice will be served. 

Cheryl looked at the other cheerleaders

Cheryl: The Vixens and I will see to It

She walked away. Kevin stormed out; running to the nearest hallway bathroom. He punched a wall angrily as he started to cry. He was so happy school was half way over. He just wanted to be home and be there for his dad! As soon as school ended he rushed out of the school and rushed home; running Inside. Kevin walked Into his dad’s office where his dad was taking down his Murder Board. Kevin hated what this town Is doing to him.

Kevin: Dad, that article Cheryl wrote, you can’t take that to heart.

Tom: Can’t I? I shot Svenson on the bridge. I wanted this done with The Black Hood. So, maybe… Maybe I, uh, cut a few corners. Maybe I didn’t have enough evidence to close this case.

Kevin was about to speak again when they heard glass breaking and the alarm of his dad’s car. They quickly ran Into the front yard to see the front window of the Sheriff car smashed and the word “Killer” In red spray paint on the left side. Tom gently grabbed his son’s left wrist.

Tom: Come on son, let’s go back Inside

But as he gently pulled him Kevin wouldn’t budge 

Tom: Come on Kev, It’s okay-

Kevin: No! It’s definitely not okay dad! People can’t be treating you like this!

Tom: Hey hey, come on. Come on.

He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and slowly pulled him away from the car and back Inside.

Tom: Take a seat Kev. Relax. Let me make us some supper.

He rubbed his boy’s left cheek before walking away. No matter what Kevin could not get any sleep that night. He had to sleep with his dad just to get any sleep at all. But school was worst, he couldn’t focus on any of the classes and Cheryl and other people wouldn’t stop talking about his dad let alone Insulting him. They wouldn’t stop shoving It In Kevin’s face either. Tom got home that night to a note on the table. Once that made his heart shatter to pieces. The note said “You couldn’t protect someone else’s child and you can’t even protect your own! Because of you an Innocent young girl lost her life and parents lost their child! Now you will know what that’s like!” Tom fell to his knees. Meanwhile Kevin soon woke up to find himself squished between two boys as their cocks thrusting Into his holes. He was being raped!

Kevin: W-Wait!(Cried)

Boy 1: Good, he’s finally awake!

Boy 2: This Is what you get Gay Boy! Your father took away our friend!! 

Kevin: N-No, please

He cried out as he cummed 

Boy 1: I can feel him cumming on my dick(Moaned)

Kevin whimpered 

Boy 2: Awww, I think he wants his daddy. You want your daddy Keller?! You think he’s Innocent In Midge’s death?!!

Kevin sobbed out as he quickly nodded yes

Boy 1: And that’s exactly why we’re doing this! You deserve this Gay Boy! Your father deserves this! You deserve this punishment!! 

Kevin sobbed out as he shook his head no. He cried out as Boy 1 gave his right cheek a long lick.

Boy 2: He’s so wet…. So tight(Moaned)

Kevin whimpered as they pulled out

Kevin: D-D-Daddy!(Whimpered) 

One of the boys pushes all the stuff off the bench and they pin Kevin’s stomach down onto It. The player who licked him grabs a fist full of his hair forcing him to look up at him, tears start streaming down Kevin’s face. 

Kevin: Please

He tries to beg but another player slaps him

Boy 1: Get this bitch to shut up, before someone hears him. 

Boy 2 shoves his cock down Kevin’s throat, he violently pounds Into his skull. He pulls out and Kevin starts coughing violently, he lets go of Kevin’s hair and his head smacks Into the bench as he tries to catch his breath. The moment he does his throat Is stuffed with another cock. Boy 3 holds onto Kevin’s hair, as another player gets a tight grip on his throat. Kevin feels someone touch his ass cheeks then feels the hot warm breath right before a tongue enters his asshole. He tries to scream only to be choked harder, Boy 1 pulls out of Kevin’s throat and the player choking him slaps him across the face hard. 

Boy 4: Don’t you fucking scream bitch

He tells him as he loosens his grip allowing him to take a deep breath. Before he shoves his own cock down Kevin’s throat.

Boy 3: I want to see how tight he Is now!

Suddenly the ass licking stops and the cock Is pulled out of Kevin’s throat, he takes one breath before he’s grabbed by the throat and forced to stand up. Another one of them comes over and switches places with the guy who was choking him. He begins sucking on Kevin’s nipples and fingering him. He moves down and starts eating Kevin’s front hole out. Kevin looks at the other players who are grinning and rubbing their cocks. He begins to cry as he struggles for air and tries to push him off.

Boy 4: Look at him, still trying to fight.(Teases) 

Boy 3: Good, I like a fighter

The guy eating Kevin out grabs his wrists and pins them against the lockers, he stands up. He lets go of Kevin’s wrists and picks up his legs.

Kevin: No!(Sobs)

Boy 5: Yes

He mocks him as he slips his head Inside his front hole.

Kevin: No, no nooo(Whimpers)

"Yes" he says as he pushes In deeper, "yes" and deeper "yes" as his entirety Is Inside him. The others laugh as he begins to sob uncontrollably.

Boy 5: His hole Is tight boys!

He tells them as he thrusts Into him. Two come up to Kevin on either side. 

Boy 1: Let’s set him down

They carry Kevin onto the bench so only his back Is touching It. Boy 5 still pounding Into him as another forces his cock down his throat. Boy 2 and 3 start sucking on Kevin’s nipples. Boy 1 and 4 take turns thrusting their cocks down his throat. Eventually the guy pounding Kevin cums Inside him. "Oh fuck yeah" another one says as they push Kevin onto his side. One rubs the semen onto his asshole then forces his rather to large cock Into his asshole. Kevin winces and cries out. As he’s pounded In every hole, cum filling up his holes. Boy 5 begins to violently pound Into Kevin with extreme force. Kevin begins kicking and throwing his arms around violently before passing out. Boy 5 cums as Kevin loses consciousness. Kevin’s body lay limp In front of him as he fills Kevin’s asshole with his seed. Once they were done they put Kevin’s boxers on him and wrote all over his body and face “Tom Keller’s first mistake” In permanent black marker. Three hours later Kevin busted Inside Pops and fell unconsciously to the floor. As soon as Pop saw the horrible wording on the body and face he knew exactly who this was. 

Pop: Kevin?! Hang on! 

He gently picked Kevin Into his arms, carried him behind the counter, and gently laid him on the floor.

Pop: Hold on Kevin, I have some blankets and pillows In one of the closets. Let me get you comfortable. 

He walked away and soon returned with some blankets and a pillow. He set up a bed on the floor by the counter before setting Kevin gently on It and covering him with the other blankets. Pop watched over Kevin the whole time as he was about to call Tom Keller. But before he could Archie walked In. He noticed how uneasy Pop looked.

Archie: What’s wrong Pop?

Pop: I’ll show you. Prepare yourself Archie, It’s not a pleasant sight.

They slowly walked behind the counter where Pop took the blankets off of Kevin. Archie’s breath caught In his throat.

Archie: Who did this Pop?!

Pop put the blankets back on Kevin

Pop: I don’t know. It could have been anyone for any reason. But what they wrote on him, they must hate Tom Keller.

Archie sighed sadly 

Archie: I think I know why Pop. Some people blame Mr. Keller for Midge Klump’s death. Apparently, they put blame on Kevin as well. Either that or they want to hurt Mr. Keller by hurting his kid.

Pop: Poor Kevin. It wasn’t Mr. Keller’s fault nore should Kevin feel the wrath of these people’s misplaced anger. Can you call Mr. Keller while I keep an eye on Kevin?

Archie: Of course Pop

He quickly looked up Tom Keller’s number on Kevin’s cell phone then used his own cell phone to call him. Soon a very distressed and worried Tom Keller answered.

Tom: Who Is this?! Where do you have my son?!!

Archie: Mr. Keller, It’s Archie. Kevin’s at Pops now! I’m sorry Mr. Keller, It’s not a pretty sight.

Tom’s breath caught In his throat and he chocked out a sob; a thousand horrible scenarios flashing through his head! 

Tom: Keep watching him Archie! I’m on my way!

He hung up. Archie and Pop nodded to each other before Pop kneeled by Kevin again; rubbing a gentle and comforting hand on his head; moving some of his hair off of his forehead.

Pop: It’s going to be okay Kevin. Your dad will be here soon then you’ll be safe and sound In your own bed.

He never stopped comforting Kevin until soon enough, Tom Keller speeded Into the diner.

Tom: Where Is he Pop?! Where Is my little boy?!!

Pop: Behind the counter Tom. He’s been unconscious since he got here. But I made him as comfortable as I could and never stopped watching over him.

Tom slowly approached the counter; not ready to see what marks might be on his kid. He turned the corner to see Kevin In his floor bed. 

Pop: I’m sorry Tom

He removed the blanket; showing Tom the nasty words In permanent marker all over Kevin’s body.

Tom: Oh my boy(Said sadly)

He gently picked his kid up Into his arms; keeping the blanket on him.

Tom: Thank you so much Pop

Pop: Of course Tom

Tom walked out, put Kevin In his non-sheriff car, and took off. Soon he pulled up to the house. He got out then walked over to the passenger side. As soon as he picked Kevin up Into his arms his son stirred a little; whimpering. Tom gently laid his head on Kevin’s. 

Tom: Shh, It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. You’re with me now. You’re home.

He left a long kiss on his forehead before heading Inside. Tom sighed sadly as he gently set Kevin on the couch. This was going to be a long process of getting every single permanent marker writing off of his kid’s body. But It needed to get done. Kevin didn’t need that on his body nore did he deserve It! Tom grabbed rubbing alcohol and cotton balls and got started right away. But as soon as Kevin felt the cold wet liquid touch his face he thought one of those boys were licking his face again and freaked; squirming and whimpering hard.

Tom: Kev, It’s just me baby, It’s daddy. I’m so sorry, but I have to get all of this off of you.

He started humming softly as he continued using cotton balls where he needed to. It was such a long process that Kevin had eventually fallen asleep. As soon as Tom was done and he threw away all of the used cotton balls he picked his boy up Into his arms. Instead of wasting time with the stairs right now he decided Kevin would just sleep In his bed with him. Tom carried him to the bedroom and gently tucked him In. He rubbed his left cheek gently before changing Into his PJ’s and crawling Into the bed himself. Kevin slowly woke up at 5AM to see he was In his dad’s bed, but alone. He got out and made his way to his dad’s office. He walked Into his dad’s office.

Kevin: Dad?

Tom: Deputy Mayor has demanded that I step down as Sheriff. Turn In my badge. If Fred Andrews gets elected mayor, then I live to fight another day. If Hermione Lodge wins, well then, I’m out of my ass.

Kevin: I’ll campaign for Mr. Andrews 24/7. You can’t desert your post In a crisis. 

Tom: Kevin. If I resign, they’ll likely bring In somebody from outside. Someone who could catch The Black Hood.

He chugged down the rest of his Scotch then stood up; walking over to his boy.

Tom: Truthfully, I don’t care about being Sheriff anymore. All me being Sheriff did was hurt you! All I care about Is my little boy!

He laid his hands on Kevin’s shoulders

Tom: I will not let my failure hurt my baby boy anymore! Never again! 

Tears filled Kevin’s eyes

Kevin: Daddy I-

Tom quickly pulled him tight Into his arms; holding him close.

Kevin: Daddy please! None of what happened Is your fault!!(Sobbed)

Tom: But I don’t know what happened, do I? What happened that night son? What did they do to you?

Kevin whimpered 

Kevin: I was gang r-raped!

Tom’s heart shattered 

Tom: Oh my boy. My beautiful baby boy.

He kissed his forehead. He started rubbing Kevin’s cheeks.

Tom: Why don’t you go get ready for school kiddo? I’ll make you some breakfast while you are getting ready.

Kevin sighed sadly before walking out of the office. Kevin didn’t know how to help his and he hated It!! But Tom didn’t know how to protect his kid right now, and he hated It!! Plus…. His rapist went to this school! And seeing how Kevin never told his dad or anyone who they were. The minute Kevin walked Into school he felt the need to run. He didn’t want to be here! He didn’t care about school anymore, he cared about helping and being there for his dad! He decided that as soon as he has his lunch break he would use It to go home. But would he come back was the question. As soon as lunch break hit Kevin made his way through the halls. But as soon as he turned a corner he felt an unpleasant jerk. One of the people that raped him grabbed his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

Boy 1: Do you think we'll let you just walk away? 

The boy who held him, threw him to the floor. Kevin couldn't defend against the upcoming kick that was aimed at his stomach. The blow was so strong that Kevin Immediately ran out of breath. He was unable to even scream. He fell to the floor. One of the rapist grabbed him by the hair and lifted just to hit him with his fist right In the face. Kevin felt the flooding of blood In his mouth. Next blow fell straight Into his stomach through which he almost threw up. He was dizzy and didn't even know where he was or what was happening. His jaw was hurting and he had trouble to catch his breath. "Am I going to die?" He thought, and fell on all fours and then spat out all the blood. When Reggie turned the same corner, he saw something that made him froze for a short moment. Kevin lay huddled on the floor, and next to him stood three other guys who were searched his school bag.

Reggie: Hey you! 

He shouted, and without thinking ran to his friend. 

Reggie: What are you doing? Give It back!

Kevin looked terrible. From his mouth and nose seeped out blood, and his shirt was all torn. He wasn't able to get up, but he saw that someone had come to help him. Reggie shielded Kevin with his body, but he regretted It Immediately, because one of the rapist hit him In the face. The situation didn't look good. Reggie didn't see anything, and the Impact was spinning In his head. "Damn ... We've to get out of here." He thought, and miraculously avoided the next kick. One of the rapist threw Kevin’s bag to the floor and then they all went away from there. Reggie Immediately crouched down at the beaten boy and looked at his wounds. From his own school bag Reggie pulled out a tissue and wiped his face from the blood. It didn't look good. Kevin’s lips were swollen, and his left eye has had time to become purple.

Reggie: Kevin? Hey Kevin? Do you hear me?

Reggie shook him lightly. He was very worried about the boy's condition.

Kevin: Reggie?

Kevin looked at his friend a little dazed. 

Kevin: What happened?

Reggie: Fortunately nothing serious 

Reggie assured him. He threw his arm over his shoulders and helped him to get on his feet. Reggie gave him a ride home to see Kevin’s dad wasn’t home. When they reached Kevin’s room, Kevin’s eyes widened. Reggie told him everything. Reggie glancing the whole time at Kevin, who was lying now quietly on his bed.

Reggie: Your lips are still swollen

Reggie noticed and gently touched them with his fingers. 

On Reggie’s ribs were a visible huge, purple and yellow bruise.

Kevin: Does It hurt? 

Kevin asked with a worried voice, and put his hand In that place as If he wanted to heal the wound.

Reggie: It’s not as bad as It looks. Besides, I’m used to It with having the dad that I have. 

He knew for sure Kevin was still In pain. Reggie decided he would skip school, stay with Kevin, and watch over him until Mr. Keller gets home! 

Reggie: Sleep Kevin. In the meantime I’ll have a snack ready for you when you wake up.

Reggie didn’t have to tell him twice, Kevin’s eyes closed as soon as the word sleep was mentioned. Later that day Tom came home and walked Into his son’s room to see Kevin sound asleep In the also sleeping arms of Reggie Mantle. Then he noticed his swollen lip and bruised face. “What the hell happened?!” Thought Tom. First his son tells him he was gang raped, now this. But then…. Tom knew. He knew that people hated him because of Midge Klump’s death. And now he knew they were taking It all on his poor boy. Revenge, hatred, anger, all of It!! This Black Hood Is reining their lives!! Sheriff or no Sheriff Tom wanted The Black Hood dead!! He decided he would go to the three kids who were Investigating The Black Hood, Jughead, Archie, and Betty. They needed to stop this Black Hood once and for all!! For now, he called Reggie’s mom so Reggie could stay as long as he felt needed. It was at 8PM when Reggie started to stir. After using the bathroom he walked back Into Kevin’s room to see Kevin still awake.

Reggie: Kevin?

Kevin: Yeah Reggie?

Reggie: I know you think I like girls. Which I do, but I like boys too. I’m falling hard for you Kev. And I know you feel the same.

Kevin: Yes and no Reggie. You have too much hatred for The Serpents! My dad and I realized the truth about them and put away our hated a while ago, you haven’t!! I can’t be with someone filled with so much hate! Whether Fangs killed or didn’t kill Midge Is Irrelevant because all YOU care about Is that It was a Serpent that was arrested!

Kevin’s words hurt, but Reggie knew they were filled to the brim with truth! Reggie let hatred run his life, and now It has reined his chance to be with someone he loves! He’s surprised Archie hasn’t left him yet! He tried to hide from Kevin that his eyes were filling with tears, but Kevin noticed right away. Reggie’s voice broke.

Reggie: I… I have to go! I’m sorry!

Reggie booked It out of Kevin’s room and out of The Keller house. Despite the riots Reggie went to Pops where he sat In a booth crying. That night The Black Hood called Betty and told her If she didn’t come home he would kill her mom. She never did, so Alice was murdered. But soon Kevin would find out why Betty never came home last night. In the morning Tom walked Into his son’s room and was confused to see no Reggie. Tom noticed the strange look on his son’s face and It wasn’t because of what happened to him. He proceeded to walk Into his son’s bedroom where Kevin didn’t look up as he came In. 

Tom: Son, how did you sleep?(Concern In his voice)

Kevin shook his head. 

Kevin: Good I guess...(Sighed)

Tom sits at the end of his son’s bed, making sure not bother the boy’s legs by accidentally sitting on him. Tom looked at his son’s face and began to ask. 

Tom: What’s up bud? 

Kevin sighed loudly before turning to look at his dad. 

Kevin: Reggie said he liked both...

Tom’s eyebrows raised

Tom: Like, he’s bi-sexual?

Tom knew pretty much a lot about sexual orientation because when his son came out to him years ago. He made sure that he was knowing the right sexuality. But Reggie telling Kevin he’s bi doesn’t explain why Reggie left In the middle of the night or why his kid looks upset. And again, Tom knew It wasn’t because of all the harassment they both were getting. Tom sighed sadly as he started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

Tom: Kiddo, what’s wrong? What happened?

Tom reached over and grabbed his son’s hand. What still confused him was the fact Reggie left In the middle of the night, even knowing the dangers. Maybe It was because something happened to Kevin and he wished that It was prevented. He catches the sad look In Kevin’s eyes and waits for Kevin to squeeze his hand back. 

Tom: Why did Reggie leave In the middle of the night? 

The concerned look on his face didn’t flatter. Kevin sighed, trying to look down and away from his dad’s eyes. 

Kevin: I hurt him dad. When he told me he liked both I said I couldn’t be with him because he has too much hatred for The Serpents.(Sighed sadly)

Tom finally moved away from the foot of the bed and sat next to his son. He knew that Kevin felt bad and wished he could take It all back. 

Tom: Son, all the animosity and hate towards the Southside and Serpents was on the town. You always saw past their mistakes and It’s taking me, myself sometime to finally see through. Reggie Is learning that he can’t jerk that around anymore. He probably didn’t mean to sound the way he does. 

He then looks at his son again and sees love In his eyes. 

Tom: Do you like him? Because If you do, I’m more than okay with that son. 

Kevin nodded with tears appeared In his eyes. 

Kevin: I do...I do. And he ran off after what happened. But I really hurt him, so I don’t blame him

Tom looked one last time and said. 

Tom: Talk to him Kev. I’m sure he will understand when you explain It to him like you just did with me.

Tom started rubbing his boy’s right cheek

Tom: Now, with what’s going on I don’t trust bringing you to the theater or anywhere else right now. Why don’t we stay home together and watch movies. Maybe I’ll make us those chocolate brownies your mom used to make when she had time to be home.

Kevin: I’d love that dad!

Tom kissed his son’s forehead and walked Into the kitchen, leaving Kevin to stir In his thoughts. Is his dad right? Would Reggie understand? Soon Kevin’s cell phone rang with an unknown number. Kevin answered.

Kevin: Hello?

A boy: Hello Kevin, remember me?

Kevin could tell just by the voice It was one of the boys who raped and beat him up. He shuddered. 

Kevin: What do you want?!

The boy: I have something of yours Kevin, your best friend.

Kevin could hear Betty whimpering and crying

Kevin: No please! Don’t hurt her!(Cried)

Betty: My mom Is dead I-

Kevin: Oh my god, you didn’t! 

The boy: I can’t take credit for that one Kev. That one was The Black Hood. Betty has something to say to you Kevin, and you’re going to want to listen. Maybe after this you’ll want me to hurt her seeing how she’s going to hurt you.

The boy lite his lighter causing Betty to whimper. The minute Betty started speaking Kevin could tell the boy was forcing her to say these things.

Betty: Kevin, I now realize our relationship has been a lie. You’re selfish person I have ever met. Everything has always been about you. I am so sick of you. 

Kevin: Stop It! Please just stop It!(Tears filled his eyes)

The boy: Are you talking to me or Betty?

Kevin heard Betty scream as the boy set her on fire before the boy hung up the phone. Kevin sobbed as he dropped the phone.

Tom: Kevin, what happened?!

Kevin: One of the boys that has been hurting me, he had Betty hostage! He just killed her! Before she died she told me The Black Hood killed her mom!

Tom: That’s It, forget the movie day! For now. Get dressed! 

Kevin wiped his tears

Kevin: Where are we going?

Tom: To let Jughead know his girlfriend and her mom are gone. Plus to see what his theories are about who The Black Hood Is! We’re ending all of this once and for all!! 

As soon as they were dressed they left then soon arrived at the trailer park. Not long after Tom pounded on The Jones trailer a Serpent walked over to them.

The Serpent: They’re not here. I guess you didn’t hear what happened. During the riots Jughead was attacked by Ghoulies. He’s In the hospital.

Tom: Thank you

The Keller men left. Tom walked Into Jughead’s room as Kevin waited In the hallway.

FP: Tom, what are you doing here?

Tom: The Black Hood Is reining mine and my boy’s life. I know your son has some theories on who he Is. Plus I just found out some horrible news.

He took a deep breath 

Tom: The Black Hood killed Alice Cooper last night. But Betty, one of the boys that has been hurting my Kevin just called him this morning before killing her. I’m so sorry you two!

Tears filled both of The Jones men eyes

Jughead: Betty kept telling me she thought It was her own dad that Is The Black Hood.

Tom: That might explain why he’s still alive while his wife Is dead. Thank you Jughead. Again, I’m so sorry! FP, can Kevin stay here while I take care of something? 

FP knew exactly what Tom was going to take care of. And he Gladly wanted It. Hal killed his own wife! He killed FP’s Allie!! 

FP: Yes he can Tom. You take care of that bastard!!

FP gently squeezed his boy’s left hand as Tom Keller left. Later that day Hal was sitting In his usual chair enjoying football; enjoying he didn’t have to live with Alice anymore. Suddenly he was knocked out. When Hal woke up he was tied to a kitchen chair and a lie detector was attached to him. He saw Tom Keller and struggled to get free.

Hal: What Is the meaning of this Tom?!

Tom: I’m finding out the truth for my boy’s sake and to protect the town. I only have one question, are you The Black Hood?

Hal knew the game was over. He sneered. 

Hal: Yes! 

Tom: I may not be Sheriff, but I am dropping you off at the Sheriff’s station either way.

Keeping Hal tied up Tom forced him Into his car. Once Tom dropped him off he picked up Kevin and they went back home. As soon as they walked In Tom quickly pulled his kid Into a tight hug; running his fingers through his hair.

Tom: I’m so sorry about Betty kiddo. But The Black Hood will be In prison for a long time. Hopefully, now that The Black Hood was caught the students that have been hurting you will leave you alone!

He grabbed his boy’s cheeks and pulled his head to his lips; kissing his forehead gently.

Tom: Come on, let’s start those brownies and those movies. 

The Keller men went straight Into the kitchen and started the brownies. Once It was poured Into the pan Tom laughed at the way Kevin happily licked the spoons and bowl. It reminded him so much of when Kevin was a little kid. Once the brownies were done they dug Into their peanut butter filled chocolate brownies and enjoyed one of Kevin’s favorite movies as they happily took In that the real Black Hood was In jail. In the morning Kevin took a deep breath before walking up to Reggie; thinking about his talk with his dad.

Kevin: I’ll give you and us dating a chance Reggie. But you better change! And not for me, for yourself!! Otherwise, you won’t just lose me, you’ll lose Archie, for good!! I know your dad Is abusive and hates The Serpents, but you NEED to be better than him!! 

Reggie slowly nodded yes as a tear went down his right cheek.

Reggie: I went to principle Weatherbee and told him about the boy that beat you up. After talking to Weatherbee the boy admitted to being the same boy that killed Betty. Cops are on their way to arrest him. Fangs was released this morning.

Kevin: Thank you Reggie. I hope to god Fred Andrews wins the debate tonight. If not, who knows who we’re going to get a Sheriff. 

The minute school was over Kevin and everyone went to the debate. Kevin’s heart burst with happiness as Fred won! But Tom meant what he said, It was too dangerous for both him and his kid for Tom to be Sheriff again. Fred hired Valerie Brown’s mom Instead. Instead, Tom got a job at Andrews Construction as the contractor. The first thing she did was arrest all of the boys who raped Kevin. Reggie became close friends with Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni right away and put his hatred for The Serpents away. That day after school Kevin took advantage of his dad working late that night and decided to really enjoy dating Reggie. Reggie simply slipped his hand between Kevin’s ass cheeks. Reggie’s Index finger smoothly slipped In, Kevin whined. Reggie curled his finger, finding the little knot Inside Kevin and violating It, eliciting one of the most adorable moans he'd ever heard from the boy. 

Kevin: Hnnnnnngh, oh my god

Kevin squirmed under Reggie prodding finger

Kevin: Fuck…

Reggie slipped a second finger In, caressing and squeezing Kevin’s plump ass cheek with his other hand. Kevin whined like a puppy and trembled. Reggie pushed a third finger Into Kevin, making the boy back his ass back Into Reggie’s hand a moan deeply.

Kevin: Ahhhhnnngh, fuck, Reggie 

Reggie continuously brushed his fingers over that spot Inside Kevin and wallowed In the sight of his boyfriend coming undone. Reggie simply slipped his fourth finger In, making Kevin squeal. Then Reggie removed his fingers and Kevin trembling before him In anticipation of what he knew was coming next. Without any further ado, Reggie lined up with the front twitching hole and pushed all the way In one deep stroke. Both teens cried out at the same time, their voices layering on top of each other, as Reggie pressed himself up against Kevin.

Reggie: Guhaah, Kevin, yes…

Kevin: Mnnaaaahhh, fuck… Reggie—so big...

Reggie wrapped his arms around the boy; snuggly holding him. 

Reggie: I know, shhhh. I know

He peppered Kevin’s neck with kisses

Reggie: That's why I'm gonna sit here for a second and let you get used to It, okay?

Kevin: Nnngh ... okay...ah, okay(Groaned)

Reggie ran a caressing hand down his boyfriend’s chest. He leaned forward to whisper In Kevin’s left ear. 

Reggie: I can't wait to move. Gonna make both of us feel so good.

Kevin subconsciously titled his head to the side, giving his boyfriend access to his neck. Reggie graciously accepted and ran a wet tongue from the boys clavicle to his ear, nibbling at the lobe when he reached It and eliciting a mewl from Kevin. Reggie pulled out slowly and pushed all the way back In, lifting up on his toes In an attempt to get his cock head as deep as possible. 

Kevin: Ahhh my God, Reggie(Whined) 

Reggie pulled out, and gently thrusted In again, sucking a rattling breath through his teeth, because— fuck It felt so good. Kevin trembled In front of him. Reggie slid out for the third time, sliding back In a little faster. The sound of their slapping skin echoed around the room as Reggie worked his hips. He rolled them back and forward, giving Kevin every long Inch of him. Scott moved his hands to grip Kevin’s waist, resting his thumbs In the little dimples In Kevin’s lower back. 

Kevin: Oh God, Reggie I'm gonna cum(Groaned)

Reggie: Cum for me Kevin Cum for me 

Kevin: Fuuuuuuk…..

Cum came pouring out as Reggie continued thrusting, pumping It all Into Kevin. Kevin whined, clenching around Reggie’s dick Reggie kissed his boyfriend’s neck. He pulled out and thrusted back In, going a little deeper. On the next thrust, he couldn't stop the pleasurable moan that escaped his lips.

Reggie: Oooooh, Kevin… babe, yes…

Without any conscious effort, Reggie’s hips slowly sped up again, his youthful ass cheeks flexing with each Inward thrust. 

Kevin: Oh, yeah, nnngh, God, ah, fuck, yes, mnnnh...

Soon, his thrusts became deeper, longer, swifter… until his pubes touched Kevin’s skin, until he buried the plump head of his cock deep Inside, giving Kevin every long, thick Inch of his shaft. From then forward, their skin touched each time Reggie pumped In. 

Reggie: Ah, fuck… oh, fuck ... Kevin, babe… ah, babe… mmnngh, fuck, ah, fuck, oh, ah, nngh, mnnh…

He subconsciously cupped the backs of Kevin’s knees, hefting them higher along his waist as he rocked Kevin’s slim body under him, with his moans growing steadily higher In pitch and louder In volume as the pleasure Increasingly culminated. He peppered Kevin’s body with kisses, going up, up, up… until his tongue found Kevin’s right nipple and he melted beneath him. Reggie gently removed his softening cock as he continued to suck Kevin’s nipple.


End file.
